


Snippet: Why Did the Bat-Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the Bat-Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Bat-Chicken** cross the road?

  


Because his parents are DEAD. 

And this is NOT A GAME.

And his athletic young sidechicks need training, and there's a sexy Catbird-burglar he wants to put in wingcuffs.


End file.
